


dream of you

by heatheninhiding



Series: eboys oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, i'm really fkn bad at tags and summaries can U tell, kind of powerbottom alex??? :), wet dreams, yeah this is Filthy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding
Summary: in which george starts having dirty dreams that involve alex.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Series: eboys oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> just thinking about how all my irl friends think of me as this sweet uwu innocent angel Meanwhile this is the type of shit i write. anyways we move

the first time it happened, george shrugged it off.

it isn't anything _too_ out of the realm of the ordinary, having a dream about one of your mates, especially if you're living together. and in george's defence, he hadn't had a proper shag in quite a while now. so he simply chalked it down to being a one time thing.

but then, it wasn't.

in fact, it started happening quite often. not every night necessarily, or even every few nights, but often enough that george began sensing a pattern. a terrifying, confusing pattern of waking up sweaty and breathless from dreams about himself and his roommate engaging in very non-pg activities.

he's just woken up from one and - shocker - he's hard. usually, he’d hop into a cold shower and, like, think of dead puppies or something, because as blurred as it may currently appear, there _is_ a line and he just isn't going to let himself stoop to the lowest of low that constitutes touching himself to the thought of his best friend. he just _isn't._

but it's 7am, and he's still sort of stuck in the haze of his dream, his right hand just itching to reach down into his boxers and stroke himself to sweet, sweet climax.

so, he takes his cock into his hand and lets himself think of all the possible ways he'd take alex, if he had the chance.

he could have him on his back, could press his knees against his chest and watch his face twist and contort in pleasure as he fucks into him. or he could take him on his hands and knees, pound into him from behind and use his hands to spread his cheeks apart so he can watch his cock as it slides in and out of his slick hole. just picturing the image in his head makes george's head spin, he can't imagine what the real sight would do to him.

or maybe they'd do it side by side, so george can kiss the back of his neck and gently stroke up and down his sides as he makes him feel so fucking good. or, just maybe, alex would ride him, a wicked grin on his face as he lifts himself up and down on george's lap, his pace slow and teasing and torturous.

he’s coming before he can properly process it, his muffled grunts and pants sounding way too loud in his otherwise silent room. if he weren't so consumed by pleasure he'd worry about the bloody neighbours hearing, let alone alex just next door.

the self-loathing doesn't take its time at all. george is already regretting everything before he's even fully come down from the high.

.

it's when the dreams start bleeding into his day to day life that george _really_ starts getting agitated.

there's having dreams about your best mate and you in pretty compromising situations, and there's jerking off once or twice to the thought of shagging your best mate, but then there's _actually_ wanting to shag your best mate _in real life_ and that, in george's opinion, is where the line simply _must_ be drawn.

it's gotten to a point where george is so consumed by the idea of fucking alex that he can't be in the same room as him for too long at a time, for fear that he'll get absolutely rinsed for his inevitable hard on.

also, as if shit couldn't get any worse, he's started noticing things about alex that he hadn't really before.

like the fact that his eyes light up like christmas when he laughs, and his button nose gets all scrunched and practically begs for someone to reach out and just _boop_ it, and his lips are so _pink_ (much like the rest of him, pretty much) and soft looking and it frightens george to no end how badly he wants them pressed against his own, and his hands - fuck, they are _tiny._ alex in general is tiny, and george really can't talk about tiny considering his own stature, but alex’s size matches his whole aura. that's the best word george can use to describe him. tiny.

he finds himself staring a lot - his mask becomes a blessing in disguise in all his videos with alex. nobody can see him practically ogling him behind the glasses and bandana; he's just being respectful and looking at him when he talks for all anyone knew, so he didn't have to worry about incriminating screenshots and accusatory tweets and suggestive edits in his instagram tags.

he can lie to himself all he wants, act like his heart hasn't started racing when their eyes meet, pretend his palms don't get all clammy when they touch now - even if only for a few seconds. he can kid himself silly but the truth is there, and deep down george knows that truth. it absolutely fucking terrifies him, a lot of his thoughts did that lately, but he knows.

he likes alex.

he can't say it out loud, he's not reached that point yet. he can barely admit it to himself in the safety of his own head. as far as he knew, he was pretty straight. maybe he is; maybe it's just alex.

he can't figure out what's worse - going through a sexuality crisis at his big age when everyone else he knew seemed to have theirs at about 13, or having that crisis be centered around his best friend, the person he lives with and has to see every single day.

it starts keeping him up at night - the sudden realisation that he may not be as straight as he'd always assumed, the taken-for-granted knowledge he'd walked with throughout his teenage years when he never questioned his sexuality suddenly being snatched away from him, the words _gay_ and _bisexual_ never resonating with him half as much as they suddenly seemed to now - and it's not like sleep could serve as an escape anymore, because alex is right there in his dreams too.

and now it's not just sex he dreams about. not at all.

it's kissing alex's soft pink lips underneath the stars; it's staring into his bottomless blue-green eyes and listening to him whisper secrets into the night; it's holding his tiny hand in his own and squeezing as tight as he can because the version of himself in his dream seems to know the real world version can't do the same, and george is weirdly grateful for it.

even the dreams that do involve sex - they change too. the fire, the lust, the red hot burning desire makes way for something almost religious in its purity. it's slow, gentle thrusts and soft, sweet moans. it's caressing touches and hushed words exchanged in between tender kisses. it’s waking up and immediately wanting to sink back into sleep, because there's no way the real world can compare anymore.

george is almost certain alex wouldn't feel the same way. sure, he may be bi, but that doesn't necessarily mean he'll automatically feel something for george. he refuses to be one of those assholes that assumes all gay and bisexual men are automatically into them by default.

he knows he needs to tell someone, before it drives him crazier than it already has.

there's a weight on his shoulders and a heaviness in his chest, and he knows that keeping everything to himself will do nothing to ease either.

.

he's having another dream, and this one feels almost lucid - like alex is _actually_ there - and then he’s being violently snapped out of it, shaken awake by none other than will.

“rise and shine, lazy bastard. we’re filmin’ for eboys early today, remember?”

he groans, shoving will’s hands off him.

“you were smilin’ in ya sleep just now.” will grins at him. “were ya gettin’ laid in your dream?” george reddens.

he buries his face back into his pillow. “sod off.”

“thought al would’ve woken you up before james and i got here. useless gimp.”

when he walks into the living room 10 minutes later, james is making himself a cup of tea in the kitchen, while will works on setting up the cameras around the room. alex catches his eye, and george’s stomach twists.

“morning, george,” he smiles lopsidedly at him, tongue briefly darting out to wet his bottom lip. scenes from george’s dream flash through his head at the sight.

_alex’s tongue licking up and down his cock. his lips lathered in precum and spit. his eyes staring up at george as he takes him down his throat, deeper and deeper and -_

“you alright, mate?” james’s voice pulls him back into reality. “you seem a bit spaced out.”

“m’alright. just woke up on the wrong side of bed.”

“liar," will shakes his head disapprovingly. “he was smiling in his sleep.”

“ooh, were you having a wet dream? who was it about?” james and will break into small fits of laughter, and george rolls his eyes.

“will you both just shut the fuck up? why'd you automatically assume it's something sex related?" he groans.

“don’t worry, mate, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” alex says. “i have wet dreams about you all the time.”

george looks at him in surprise, but then the sound of james and will’s noisy laughter and the shit eating grin on alex’s face tell him it was clearly a _joke._ he rolls his eyes again, fixing all of them with a glare and going to take his place on the couch.

thankfully, the teasing doesn’t continue as they settle down to record the video. george is once again thankful for his disguise and the fact that it covers his flushed, red face.

.

it's been hours since will and james left. the sun is starting to set outside george's bedroom window.

he isn't alone when he enters the living room - alex is curled up on the couch, absently watching tv. he doesn't seem to notice george at all, at first.

george had hastily retreated back into his own room the minute will and james left, not saying a word to alex or even sparing him a glance. that might've been a dick move, he's well aware, but humiliation makes you do weird shit.

he feels bad, though, not wanting to stomach the possibility that he might've possibly upset alex all thanks to his own stupid, mushy _feelings_. so he sighs and goes to join him on the couch.

alex barely looks up, briefly acknowledges his presence and then shifting his eyes back to their previous position. george gulps.

the tv is just white noise at this point - all george can really pay any attention to is the beating of his heart and the slow, steady breathing of the boy sat beside him.

there's something in the air. george just can't quite put his finger on it.

it's dead silent, and his palms are starting to sweat.

then alex's voice is filling the room. "bet you think i'm fucking stupid."

george's head swivels round at the accusatory tone. "what?"

alex just looks at him, eyes slightly narrowed. "you think i'm stupid. i know you do."

"what are you talking abou - "

then he's surging forwards, capturing his lips in a kiss and moving to straddle his lap on the couch. it happens so fast, george doesn't get the chance to even process what's happening until alex is pulling away, pressing their foreheads together and running his hands down his chest.

"i hear you sometimes, you know that, right?" his hands squeeze around the material at the bottom of george's hoodie. "i can hear it when you say my name in your sleep, when you - when you have those dirty dreams about me."

george's face burns. he can't meet alex's eyes, keeping them glued on his pink mouth instead. the mouth he's dreamt of so many times now, the mouth he's desperate to have pressed against his own again. "didn't think the walls were that thin."

alex just shakes his head, clearly not impressed. "was waiting for you to say somethin', _do_ something about it. make a move. just _anything_."

george gulps, forcing himself to look up into alex's eyes. his pupils are so blown out he can barely see the irises anymore, just a single strip of blue-green surrounding an endless black abyss. his cheeks are flushed - not nearly as much as george's are, he can say with confidence - and his lips are pink and wet from their collision with george's mouth.

"i didn't know," george breathes. "i didn't realise you heard me." he feels like even more of a creep, knowing that alex had been aware of his dirty little secret, all this time.

the weight of alex in his lap, the close proximity of their bodies - so close that george can smell his fruity shampoo - is intoxicating in every way. it's just like in his dreams, but a million times better because it's _real._

at least he hopes it is. he doesn't know what he would do if he pinched himself and woke up without alex on him.

maybe alex can read his mind - _or_ he's just horny - because he's grinding down against george's lap now, making him gasp before he kisses him again, swallowing down his moans. it's hot and it's messy and it's everything george has been dreaming of for only god knows how long now; alex's mouth on his and alex's body against his.

"wanna make you feel so good," he mumbles against his lips, and george feels his toes curl at the comment. "wanna make you come for me, just like in your little dreams."

he lets alex take off his hoodie and chuck it somewhere behind him. watches as alex starts to pull his own joggers down his legs, immediately misses the feeling of the boy's body on top of him when he's briefly standing up to remove them completely.

he waits for alex to settle back onto his lap, but he doesn't - he drops to his knees instead, crawling closer and pulling at his waistband, wordlessly motioning for him to unclothe his bottom half.

he does, hands trembling in anticipation.

he's dripping precum, cock hard and desperate. alex doesn't waste any time; takes him into his hand, presses his mouth against the tip, smearing the wetness across his lips, staring up at him with glazed eyes.

he doesn't seem fazed as he takes george's cock into his mouth, the tears in his eyes and the choked off sounds he makes never resulting in him slowing his motions. he just takes him deeper, throat constricting as he swallows around him.

_"jesus fuck."_

maybe using the lord's name in vain in a situation like this one isn't exactly a sure fire way to guarantee his place in heaven, but he truly could not care less. there's no way that heaven could live up to this, anyway.

 _this_ being alex briefly pulling off him, just to tell him to _"fuck my mouth."_

he sits back on his heels, hands clasped together behind his back, mouth open and tongue sticking out. just waiting patiently for george to thrust his cock in and out of the warm, wet hole.

it's such a crude request and george feels his face burn (god, he must look like a fucking fire truck) watching alex blink at him, patient, expectant.

he sits up, rests his cock against alex's tongue, marvels at the small sound he makes at the back of his throat, the way he looks up at him so innocently when he's quite literally the farthest thing from innocent.

he grabs hold of alex's hair in one hand and his own cock in the other, and does just as alex had asked him to - fucks his mouth, doesn't hold back.

it's so dirty, everything about it - the sounds alex makes, choking and spluttering and whining, the tears falling down his face and the way he still tries to keep his eyes on george's face. he's absolutely filthy, and george wants the image of him on his knees like this imprinted at the front of his mind for the rest of his days.

he's dangerously close to coming, the arousal in his belly spinning out of control, so he pulls alex off, lets him breathe.

he's the prettiest george has ever seen him, spit and precum all over his mouth and chin, eyes and red cheeks wet with tears, hair disheveled. george thinks he might be in love.

alex is back on him soon enough, climbing back onto his lap, milky thighs on show and two fingers in his mouth.

"m'gonna open myself up for you," he mutters, fingers dripping wet with spit. "and you're gonna watch me." 

george is struck into silence, watching on in awe as alex reaches his hand in between his thighs, presses a single finger against the sensitive flesh there and slowly begins to work it inside.

"fuck," he hadn't realised he was holding his breath until the strained curse left his mouth. he's so hard it hurts - watching alex stretch himself, all for _him._

"gonna put on a show for you," alex gasps as he slowly enters a second finger. "is this what you dream about?"

george can't help but nod, torn between keeping his eyes on alex's face - his bottom lip in between his teeth, his struggle to keep his eyes open and just how fucking _pretty_ he looks like this - or the space in between his thighs, where his fingers are steadily pumping in and out of himself.

he swears he can't help it when he wraps a hand around his cock, watching alex fuck himself.

 _"george,"_ alex moans, and george wants the sound etched into his memory forever.

he swallows, watches and waits as alex slowly takes his two fingers out of himself.

"i usually do three, but i wanna be extra tight, jus' for you," he whispers.

he can't concentrate much on anything else, not when alex is dragging george's cock across his hole, teasing not only george but himself too. there's sweat dripping down his neck and desire roaming in his gut, knowing he's about to have alex in a way that he's dreamt about - _literally_ \- more times than he can count.

he's slow as he sinks down onto him, mouth falling open at the stretch. george can barely breathe, can only grit his teeth and wait for alex's tightness to engulf him completely.

alex hums as he inches down further. "didn't expect you to be this big, if i'm honest." he smirks but it's a weak one, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip caught in between his teeth as he tries to swallow down his own gasp.

george can't even find it in him to roll his eyes, or hit him with a smartass comeback, too consumed by how fucking good alex feels around him, slick velvety walls sucking in george's cock in the most intoxicating way possible. he's in the seventh level of heaven, he must be.

he only waits a little before moving again once george is fully sheathed inside of him, starting a steady, breathtaking rhythm - one that's somehow simultaneously quick enough to make george's toes curl in pleasure and slow enough to drive him fucking mad.

he wants more - he wants to grab ahold of alex's hips, hold him in place and fuck up into him until he's a drooling, whining little mess - but he loves the way he's teasing him, loves the way he twists his body, lifts himself up and down on george's lap and lets out little gasps of his name whenever his cock hits that special spot, small sounds that george would gladly listen to on repeat for the rest of his days, if he could.

he takes george's hand in his own, presses it to the bottom of his stomach, eyes hazy and half open. "can feel you right here, so deep." 

george can't breathe. he'd never envisioned alex to be _this_ dirty, this filthy.

he's fastening his pace now, almost bouncing in his lap, the sound of skin slapping loud enough that george is reminded of the paper thin walls this apartment is apparently cursed with. he doesn't care, though - not right now, at least.

he pulls alex's face in with one hand, kisses him hard. his other hand squeezes at the pudge of his hip, underneath the shirt he still has on. he's close to coming, finishing inside of him and he can tell alex is too, his rhythm growing sloppy, movements choppy and desperate. a means to a fast approaching end that's about to consume the both of them.

 _"george,_ fuck, holy _fuck,_ george - " alex wraps a hand around himself, a messy, uncoordinated attempt at jerking himself off as he continues fucking himself on george's cock, hole tightening around him like a vice.

he comes with a loud moan, all over his hand and george's abdomen. george knew he'd be pretty when he came; mouth open wide in an o and eyelashes fluttering uncontrollably, like butterfly wings. he's stunning, and george is definitely going to come now.

alex keeps moving on top of him, despite how sensitive and overstimulated he must be, keeps dragging george's cock in and out of his body until george is spilling inside of him in torrents, loud moan muffled against alex's mouth.

he's floating, vibrant, blinding colours exploding behind his eyelids. he's still panting several minutes later, after both of them have done the best they could to clean themselves up without seeking resources more than two feet away.

they make out for a while, slow and gentle, easy. alex's hands on his shoulders; george's arms wrapped around his waist. staying like this forever isn't an option, but george sincerely wishes that it was.

"so," alex grins cheekily, briefly pulling away. "was that anythin' like your dreams?"

"no," george shakes his head, pecks his lips and pulls his body even closer to his own. "better."

**Author's Note:**

> xD


End file.
